<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess for a God by Bolantric_Dreams775</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976478">Goddess for a God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775'>Bolantric_Dreams775</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DB OrgyVerse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panchy Briefs/Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DB OrgyVerse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess for a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku wandered through the halls of the Capsule Corp compound, sweating and hungry after a sparring session with Vegeta. It had been a rough one, but they still ended in a draw. While he could accept such things, the prince turned round in a huff. He was currently lost, unable to find the kitchen after their most recent remodel of the compound. He opened a door and stepped inside. "Hello~ Is this the kitchen?" He had a tendency to barge into rooms at random whenever he was lost, as was often the case whenever it was remodeled.</p><p>As if out of thin air, Panchy turned a corner and looked at the spiky haired saiyan with her perpetually closed eyes and a look of mild confusion on her face. “Oh hi Goku! I apologize for my attire, I wasn’t expecting any guests.” Panchy was wearing only a bright pink lace bra and panties that barely served their purpose, her areolae poking out over the bra and her dark pubes and pussy lips barely covered by her tiny panties. Despite her clothes, or lack there of, she showed no sign of embarrassment she approached the sweaty, muscular Saiyan who only moments ago was wandering around her mansion like a lost boy. “If you’re looking for the kitchen, it’s this way.” She took his hand with a smile and started to guide him towards one of their many kitchens, unaware of the stares she was receiving.</p><p>"Thanks Panchy. You guys really should make maps of this place." He followed her down to the kitchen, watching her enormous tits jiggle with each step. They reminded him of Chichi, and her wonderfully large breasts. The thoughts in his mind mixed with his hunger, and his cock tented his normal orange gi. It had been a few days since he and Chichi had sex, the boys were a bit too much for her now that Goten was going through puberty. Her skimpy bra and panties reminded him of the first time he had seen her naked, when he was still a kid. He and Krillin were spying on her getting dressed, and were jerking each other's cocks. "You look real nice Panchy."</p><p>“Hehe, thank you Goku. A strapping young man like you giving me a compliment really makes an old lady feel young again.” Once they were in the kitchen, Panchy quickly got to work on making him a meal. Thanks to living with Vegeta, she made sure always to have Saiyan Size snacks ready for when they were hungry, and she set several meals worth onto the table as she began to prepare the proper meal. Their oven was designed to make meals as fast as possible, so in less than a minute she had set down several steaks, chickens, plates of kebabs and bowls of noodles for him and sat herself down next to him with a content smile on her face. As he began eating, she noticed the massive tent Goku was pitching. She placed her soft hand on his bulge and his immediate reaction made her realize how backed up he was. “It’s been a while since you’ve had any release hmm? Doesn’t Chichi know it’s a wife’s job to relieve her many at any chance she gets~” With a smirk, Panchy stepped under the table so he could keep eating and removed his orange gi pants. His half erect cock smelled much stronger than normal thanks to the layers of sweat he accumulated while training and his strong musk made her head go fuzzy. For once she opened her eyes slightly and stared lustfully at his cock with her stunning blue eyes. She lent forwards and placed the bulbous tip of her cock in her mouth and got to work on tonguing his tip, slipping it past his foreskin to play with the sensitive underside of his cockhead as she massaged his cockhole with the flat part of her long, velvety tongue.</p><p>"Thanks for the food Panchy." He began to messily devour the meal in front of him, in the way that all Saiyans did. He barely reacted to feeling her hands on his bulge, focusing more on eating to fill his empty stomach than he was thinking about sex. "Oh Chichi has, but Goten and Trunks have been getting older and keeping her filled up." Those two boys were insatiable, puberty making them even hornier than usual, just like it had for him and Gohan at those ages. He moaned out when he felt the tip of his cock fill her mouth. Krillin had told him how great the older woman was, practically a goddess of sex in human form. And now he realized what his short friend meant when he said that. "Oh yeah Panchy~ Suck my cock you wonderful slut~"</p><p>Panchy didn’t respond to the Saiyan’s command with words, instead she effortlessly slipped her throat down on his cock and held herself their, nose rooted against his pelvis and pubes and red painted lips firmly wrapped around his girthy base. She held her wet around his shaft as she felt him go from half erect to his steel hard full mast before pulling herself off him, his shaft coated in a thick layer of her saliva as her mouth was now only connected to him with a string of spit. “Well if Chichi is busy satisfying those horny kids then I’ll just fulfill her wifely duties for her~” Licking her lips, she buried her face against his musky balls and got to work on cleaning them of salty sweat. She gently kissed them between long licks that left lipstick marks that were quickly smudged when she licked them again. As she properly worshiped his watermelon sized nuts, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his veiny shaft and began to expertly pump his meatstick, using just the right amount of pleasure to massage it delicately or forcefully where she knew would be most effective and constantly using on hand to tease his red cockhead and rub his thick precum against it to lube it up further. Once his balls were finally clean and glistening with spit, she stretched her lips around one of his cum filled testicles and slowly pushed it into her mouth, her black hole like suction aiding her as she filled one of her cheeks with his cum filled ball and relishing in the feeling of his jizz churning inside it.</p><p>Her mouth was truly amazing, even better than any woman he ever had the chance to fuck in his life. And that included saiyans from another universe, and angels who were used to pleasing Gods of Destruction. Yet this GILF eclipsed them all in terms of skill and ability. The teasing deepthroat had made him hornier than he had been in months, and her tongue felt amazing while she cleaned his sweat-covered balls. "Oh fuck~!" The potent musk that filled the room was not only driving her crazy, it was also affecting him. He had a need to breed, and the GILF was the perfect target for that. He pulled away from the table and grabbed her head, taking her away from his balls and towards the tip of his cock. "Get ready Panchy~!" He aimed at her open mouth and began hammering away at her throat.</p><p>Panchy was more than ready to have her throat pounded by his cock, like him, she hadn’t been properly fucked for a while and was craving a huge cock to have it’s way with her. As his massive meat rod stretched and pounded her wet throat, she still used her incredible skill to control the immense amount of pleasure her body gave him. Her lips formed a tight seal around the studs shaft, smudging his veiny shaft with red lipstick as he wildly thrusted into her with speed only a Saiyan can use. Her throat sucked his cock with a force like a relentless vortex, pulling him deeper into her hole than he thought capable and making it so that even with his saiyan strength he struggled to pull his cock back out to force it back in. With one hand she gripped one of his huge testicles delicately, rolling the massive genital in the palm of her hand and squeezing it with as much force as she knew would be the most pleasurable. And with the other hand she gently traced the toned muscles of his thigh all the around around him to his surprisingly plump ass. Her slender fingers quickly found his tight rim and massaged it slowly, gradually slipping her fingers inside of his tight ass until her entire fist was enveloped by the walls of his anus. It was barely a second before she found his prostate and she instantly began attacking it relentlessly, fingering it forcefully and squeezing it gently.</p><p>Goku squeezed his eyes shit as she gave him an almost divine deepthroat, her lips and throat tighter than anything else besides Broly's urethra or Chichi's nipples. The tight vacuum seal she made around his shaft caused him to scream out loudly, the vice-like grip growing tighter and tighter each time he pulled back and thrusted forward. "So fucking tight~!!" He screamed out as she grabbed one of his balls and gave it a deep squeezing massage. The tracing of her fingers to his tight pucker sent him almost over the edge, until she sent him over when she began fingerfucking his asshole. He screamed a familiar scream as a golden shimmer shined around him, his cock growing thicker and his balls becoming fuller.</p><p>She was actually shocked for a moment as his already massive cock grew even larger inside her tight throat. Not even Vegeta could transform mid-sex yet somehow Goku had managed, and she couldn’t be happier about it. Thankful for the increased girth stretching her throat, she decided to give him a special treat. She removed her hand from his massive testicle and wrapped her arm around his body to meet with her other hand; thanks to all the equally massive cocks Goku was used to taking, her other hand slid inside him like a glove. With both her fists firmly rooted inside him, she began to forcefully double fist him, stretching him further apart and attacking his now more sensitive prostate just as hard as a cock would. As she did this, she forced herself to gag on his cock for the first time, almost doubling the pleasure to him with random, tight convulsions and a feeling no man had experienced for a very long time. Saliva dripped down her chin like a river thanks to her intense gagging and she even started to work her tongue around his shaft as he face fucked her, wrapping the long muscle along and around it in ways none of their friends over could. He may have been using her body, but she was the only in control of his pleasure.</p><p>Her fists were pummeling his prostate, bringing him closer and closer to the breaking point of orgasm. One of the early lessons he had learned was to delay it, but not even that could let him withstand the barrage of pleasure she was unleashing on him. How Vegeta could spend every waking moment in the compound not fucking Panchy into oblivion was beyond him. Maybe it was his prudishness that disappeared every time he was horny enough or got drunk. Either way, all that mattered to him in this moment was throatfucking the gagging GILF. He let off a long and loud scream as he bucked his hips and buried his cock as deep as he could down her throat, before unloading his overstuffed balls.</p><p>Without wasting a single moment she instantly began guzzling down his incredibly thick sperm. After days of building up, his cum was so thick it was like jelly, and she could even chew it if she wasn’t so focused with filling her belly with the delicious substance. Thanks to all the meat Goku ate, his cum was incredibly salty and even more bitter; quickly becoming her favorite tasting out of all the cocks she was used to taking. Every big gulp she swallowed down, there was even more waiting for her and she wasn’t going to let go of his cock until every drop had been properly released from those watermelon sized balls. For a whole minutes she sat there, swallowing down his endless ropes of jizz as it painted her insides white, and even after his stream had slowed to halt, she still sat there sucking gently to making sure there was nothing left. With one last suck, she pulled her lips of his cock and her fingers out of his ass to stand up beside him. “Thanks for the delicious meal.” She whispered in his ear before she sat down on his knees, gently straddling him. She placed her soft lips against his, slipping her long tongue past them and into his mouth to explore it and gently rub it against the Saiyans tongue; she ran her fingers through his golden hair as she kissed him slowly. Despite how dedicated she was to giving him a proper blowjob before and ignored herself, she had actually made a huge puddle on the ground with her juices, the taste and smell of his cock driving her wild. So as she straddled him, her panties slipped off long ago, she glided her soft and sopping wet pussy along his soft shaft, eager to perk him up again; she knew he had many more forms and she wanted to experience all of them.</p><p>The taste of his own thick cum was delicious, and the feeling of her skilled tongue dancing with his own was incredible. The feeling of her dripping wet cunt against his softening cock gave him an idea. "I've got even more for you to enjoy~" He closed his eyes and more golden energy surged throughout his body, his hair growing longer than it was before. His cock also grew larger, surging in length and thickness, while his emptied balls refilled in an instant. He swept his arms across the table, knocking everything onto the floor before picking her up. "I'm gonna see if I can still knock you up Panchy." He placed her on the table and spread her legs, before thrusting deep inside and bulging her out.</p><p>As his hair grew longer, so did his muscles grow bigger and more defined, making her slender arms look even smaller in comparison, but those weren’t the muscles she was most focused on after this transformation. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel his cock surging with new energy between the plump cheeks of her rear, longer and thicker than before and throbbing with a new intent that Goku wasted no time in telling her. Hearing sent a warm shiver down her spine as she sluttily licked her lips. She loved the feeling of his strong arms manhandling her as she was thrown onto the empty table behind her and he raised his even bigger cock to penetrate her GILF pussy. “If you want me pregnant, then you should start filling me up, big boy~” She had barely finished speaking before Goku plunged his transformation increased cock deep into her sopping wet cunt. In one stroke he was already balls deep inside her and smashing against her cervix, his even bigger balls slapping against the immense amount of flesh on her ass. She was incredibly sensitive after giving him a blowjob and showed as she threw her head back and came slightly on his cock, tightening rapidly on his incredibly girthy prick.</p><p>Goku gritted his teeth as he felt her tight cunt constrict around his enlarged and transformed cock. Whatever this woman did to keep herself so tight, despite her age and the sheer number of cocks she took, she had to tech that to Chichi. He let off an animalistic roar as he used her pussy like it was his own personal onahole, pumping in and out, deeper and deeper inside. He was definitely going to keep her for a while, as long as it take until those two young half-saiyans turned their lusts to other sluts. He grabbed her tits and felt his fingers sink into the soft flesh, before he had an idea. He wrapped his lips around both nipples, lapping at them while he fucked her harder than the woman had felt in years.</p><p>Goku’s cock glided in and out of her wet pussy with such an intense speed that Panchy could barely feel it move at all, however she could see immense bulge of his dick inside her shrinking and growing with each thrust. Panchy lightly moaned as Goku poured all of his frustration into pounding her pussy, she knew how much he wanted, possibly even needed, to fill her with his seed; no other cock or technique could compare to the wildness of Goku’s transformed cock. Despite her age, Panchy was tighter than any pussy Goku had ever plunged his dick into and yet she smiled as she somehow tightened her walls up even more around him like a crank on a vice, gripping him as if she never wanted him to let her. Goku’s strong hands sank into her massive tits like memory, and Panchy moaned loudly from the force and pressure, her breasts were as sensitive as her pussy and yet they’d be neglected for so long; it felt good to have them played with again. Her moans only got louder and his lips wrapped around her nipples and played with the incredibly sensitive nipples and becoming instantly erect from the rough movements of his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his hair and neck, pulling his face into her pillowy tits to be wrapped in her flesh and make her feel even better. “Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuccckkk~~!!” She moaned as he fucked her like a wild animal, begging him for more.</p><p>He continued to pound her harder and harder, her tight cunt milking his saiyan cock. How such a prime GILF was not constantly being impregnated was a mystery to him. If she belonged to him or his sons, she would be constantly bred, and no hole would be spared. The table creaked and strained under their combined weight, the force of his thrusts threatening to snap the reinforced table in half, and spill them onto the floor. He picked her up and walked to the nearest living room, thrusting in and out with each step he took. He sat down on the couch and put all his effort into breeding her experienced cunt.<br/>Neither of them could notice the cameras recording what was going on, and how many others were masturbating at the sight of the GILF being bred by the saiyan stud.</p><p>She wrapped her thick legs around him as he effortlessly picked her up, pulling his hard body in closer to hers as she was pounded harder and harder by his young, stud cock. She didn’t even register that she was taken into the living room, all she was truly aware of what every vein and bump on the cock currently plowing her GILF cunt into submission with every powerful thrust. Her mind was so overwhelmed with backed up lust that she needed his cum inside her as much as Goku needed to fill her. She pulled Goku’s head off her nipples and instead got to work on his, kissing them with her red lips and gently biting them as they quickly became erect. Despite his Saiyan strength, her lock around his waist with her legs would have stopped even Goku from pulling out as her body tightened and shook with ecstasy before her pussy erupted in a powerful squirting orgasm “FUCK YES DADDY~~” Her muffled squeal of bliss were still loud and very audible to anyone within earshot as torrents of her clear juices flooded from her cunt and onto Goku’s lap.</p><p>With his new seated position, Goku plunged deeper into her cunt, a bulge forming just underneath her tits. Her teeth biting down on his nipples was something he rarely got from his partners, and the fact that she just brazenly did it made him absolutely sure he was going to keep her. He screamed out and transformed yet again. His hair grew down to his waist, his brow became emphasized as his eyebrows disappeared, and just as before, his cock and balls expanded in size and thickness. The bulge was now firmly nestled between her massive tits, and she was practically sitting on his enormous balls. "Ready slut~?" He barely even gave her time to respond before hammering away at her tighter cunt.</p><p>“OH FUCK FUCK FUCK~” She could only scream in orgasmic bliss in response. She felt in incredible detail the expansion of his already enormous cock as he transformed yet again. She got small glimpses at his transformed body and admired his impressive muscles and even more impressive balls that some of her massive ass was resting against. He looked and felt stronger, tougher, angrier. She prepared and hoped for the rough treatment her pussy and body was about to receive as his transformed cock shifted her insides to turn her into his living onahole, her body would recover from being stretched so far but she didn’t know if her mind would, and there was still so much more to go. Him becoming bigger inside her and then quickly restarting his now even more intense slamming if his cock inside had extended her squirting orgasm to ridiculous levels, she was leaking and squirting so much of her womanly juices that the couch they rested on might never be fully dry again, but she didn’t care; all she cared about now was being plowed like the slut she knew she was. Panchy couldn’t even go back to biting on his nipples, she didn’t have the strength to anymore. All she could do was grip Goku tightly and let him do whatever he wanted to do with her body, it was his property now. Chichi was crazy if she thought two horny brats was better than this stud her was reshaping her body to fit him and only him.</p><p>Feeling bored of his sitting position, Goku stood up from the couch and walked to the door, fucking her outside and in the public. Her fat ass was resting on the ground, the thick cheeks being spanked red by his balls. He didn't care how many eyes were on them, all he needed was to unleash his seed and take another wife. From now on, she and Chichi would be his breeding sows, for him and their sons. "Fucking fuck~!!!" He yelled out as his cock filled her womb full of pre-cum, her womb bulging out slightly more. He kissed her and forced his tongue down her throat, loving the taste and feeling of her.<br/>Unknown to them, the three members of the Briefs family were busy watching Goku breeding Panchy. Vegeta impaling his son on his cock, while Bulma rode Trunks. But that was a story for another time.</p><p>Panchy came again as she felt the Saiyan’s unbelievably thick precum flow inside her stretched womb. Just Goku’s pre was already thicker and more than any normal human could ever hope to provide her and more than ever she felt lucky to have such a beastly, magnificent cock use her mature pussy. She was already completely addicted to his cock even though they had barely started to properly fuck, but Panchy began to realize that she needed to make Goku addicted to her body so that she would be Goku’s main onahole even after Chichi was free for his use. She didn’t know how many people were watching her as she came her brains out over his dick, but she didn’t care either, she wanted the Saiyan simpleton fucking her to know she was the only thing on his mind. Panchy came back to her normal senses after her most recent orgasm had slowed down, she wasn’t content with just being a receptacle for Goku’s use and she knew just how well she could take a cock like Goku’s when she tried. With a smirk, she let Goku’s now much bigger tongue enter her mouth and violate her hole as he pleased, but she didn’t leave it there, instead she chose to use her skills as an expert cocksucker to show him how a real woman kisses, swirling her velvety tongue around his rough one and sucking gently on his wet muscle so he never wanted his tongue to leave. Panchy got back to pleasing the Saiyan’s sensitive nipples, this time with her fingers. She twisted them roughly, pulled them as hard as she could and used her nails to scratch and poke at the erect nubules, she knew he could take it after all. And inside her pussy and womb was where her experience really showed; her guts may have been shifted to the side to make way for his perfect cock but by no means was she helpless.<br/>By effortlessly tensing her lower body, her already vice-like cunt more than doubled in how tight it was, forming a tight seal around the base of his incredibly thick cock and squeezing down on his veiny cock with so much force that it felt like a mold that was perfectly taking the shape of his dick.</p><p>He let out another guttural scream as he felt her cunt tighten even further than he thought possible. She was no ordinary GILF with a history of taking gigantic cocks, she was a gift from the heavens, a divine being made only for fucking and breeding. And that was what he was going to do with her. Keep her as a breeding sow and let the boys have Chichi for their own use. He would keep her all for himself, and let no other stud even come close to breeding her. By now, all of their friends and family were watching them fuck, every single one of them fucking like animals to the sight of the dimwitted saiyan and the superior GILF.<br/>The sheer skill with which she was pleasing his body made Goku realize that he needed to step up his game. He had forms even more powerful than this one, and now was the time to use them. Unlike all the other times, a strange red energy began to surround his body. Even she must be able to feel the raw sexual power that radiated off of him, the weight of his need to breed. He pulled away from her face and fully transformed into a Super Saiyan God. The perfect match for such a divine slut as she was. Her body was even further bloated by his enlarged cock. To describe it as just a cock was a gross understatement. It was a pillar of meat that more belonged to an ancient fertility deity than a warrior like him. His balls swelled even further than they ever had before, necessitating a wider stance to keep pummeling her cunt.</p><p>“OOoOooHhH FUUuuUuUUK!!” Panchy thought she was ready for Goku’s next transformation, but even she was unprepared for the caliber that this next form provided. He may have become slimmer, but all that muscle seemingly went straight to his now literally divine member. It didn’t make sense how a cock literally as big as her body was able to fit so perfectly inside her pussy, but she wasn’t going to look a gift stallion in the mouth as it fucked her GILF pussy raw. Goku’s balls were so massive at this point that he couldn’t even lift them off the ground, but that didn’t stop them from smacking into her ass like a truck with each and every one of Goku’s powerful thrusts, fueled by his God strength and speed, and turning the abundant flesh of her ass cheeks pink as she was roughly spanked by his testicles. Once more, Panchy was rendered as nothing more than a cock drunk slut as the Saiyan’s rod of veiny meat filled her with more than she ever thought she would have the luck and privilege to take inside of her, moaning on his cock like a broken toy and squirting on his every thrust and throb uncontrollably. Her entire body shook in ecstasy as she tightly wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him in deeper into their perfect sex. It was at this point that Panchy finally noticed the cameras, she couldn’t see who was on the other side but somehow she knew that just about everyone they had ever met was on the other side, pleasuring themselves to the best fucking she had ever taken and using it as porn to fuck to the rhythm to; and that thought somehow made fucking the Super Saiyan God of sex even hotter. In her orgasmic bliss, Panchy stared at the cameras, giving their friends a good look at the divine fucking they would never be able to handle.</p><p>Goku noticed the cameras as well, even waving to one of them. If other people were enjoying this, he might as well give them a show. He picked her up and started fucking her while standing, her legs hooked behind her head.Tthe insane bulge growing and shrinking with each thrust. This not only gave the people watching a better look at what his divine cock was doing to her GILF pussy, but also let him control his thrusts more easily. Not even Vegeta could handle him this well, and his bubble butt was made for taking cocks, especially when he also transformed into a Super Saiyan God. He smiled and gave the peace sign to the cameras with one hand, while the other was pinching and rubbing her engorged clit at lightning speeds. His balls were churning, and he knew one way to make this even better for everyone involved. "Kaioken Times 20!!" He lightning fast thrusts became a blur as he began unloading deep into her womb.</p><p>Panchy loved it when her body was manhandled and being picked up by Goku for a brutal standing mating press was no exception. She knew that Goku only did that to give the people on the other side of the cameras a good show, which was something she wanted to do just as much. She started to run her slender fingers through his crimson hair and along his cheeks, showing off how much she loved slobbering over Goku and his divine glory as she sloppily kissed him in the sluttiest way she knew how to. The abundant flesh on her tits, stomach, ass and thighs clapped loudly and flailed about wildly as Goku fucked her like a jack hammer, her plump body was always the center of attention and she loved that she was now devoting it to the Saiyan before her, now the only thing any other cock could do to her was fap to her memory and image. Once more, just as Panchy had gotten used his new speed and roughness, he took it up another notch. “Kaio-what?” She barely had time to say that between moans and breathless gasps, and she had no idea what she was in for. In less than a second, every one of Goku’s already bulging muscles bulged out even further as he gripped her thick legs above her head, and his cock to match. Every single movement Goku made became a blur as her brain was quickly fucked into mush from the intensity of Goku’s beastly cock hammering into her. She was a drooling, moaning, orgasming mess and it only got worse for her as for the first time in weeks, she was filled with pure Saiyan cum. Instantly her womb was completely filled several times over with dozens of gallons worth of creamy, bitter, jelly-thick cum that sloshed around inside her from each thrust. Her womb was overwhelmed, her ovaries were engulfed; like a volcano, her own squirting orgasm fired back at Goku’s roped of jizz, almost enough to match the Saiyan God’s force and making it so her belly slowly filled up with spunk instead of being blasted all at once.</p><p>He let off a low series of groans as he felt his balls deflate slightly, his ultra-potent seed saturating her womb. The energy from his God form suffusing her body, rejuvenating her more than what she was already like. While normally, she was past her childbearing age, the sheer power radiating from his cock and in his cum were enough to make her fertile again. Milk spurted from her painfully sensitive and erect nipples, the first time they had in decades. She was his slut and his breeding sow, now and forever. No other cock would serve to satisfy her, except perhaps other Gods. He patted her swollen belly, already filled with enough cum to make her look pregnant, and smiled at the cameras. "Thanks for that Panchy."<br/>At that point, all those who were watching had blown their loads multiple times. The Briefs family had cum multiple times, Trunks and Bulma full of cum like the family matriarch. On a small island, a short man was being worshiped by his cum-swollen wife and husband, while an old man had long since filled the shapeshifting slut he regularly used. Even the Son family had gotten in on it, Chichi having orgasm after orgasm from seeing her husband impregnate the GILF, all while her two sons filled her holes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>